


X Marks

by Kya_Six



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reita being a whiny butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Six/pseuds/Kya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different types of kisses have different types of meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Busy with school. I'll have plenty of time in about a week to work more. Peace! (Media creds: http://missverypink.tumblr.com/tagged/reita+twitter/page/2)

Reita had received a plethora of tweets from fans about a mysterious mark on his hand they'd claimed to have seen that night at the live. At first he'd thought the fans had become completely delusional because of the heat of the livehouse, but became amused and slightly impressed that, yes, the fans had actually seen something that small!

The fans for once weren't imagining things that they'd thought had happened or thought they'd seen on stage. Reita smiled down at his bass-bruised hand at the black mark scrawled hurriedly on the back. To anyone else, it was nothing special, but to Reita, it meant a whole world. Ruki had drawn it minutes before they were to go onstage and Reita grinned fondly at the memory of it.

" _Babe, I want a kiss." He'd called to Ruki through the rushing staff._

_"Not now, Akira." Ruki replied absently without looking up from the setlist being shown to him by a staff member._

_"But babe, I want one_ now _."_

_"Akira, I said no. You'll smudge my makeup."_

_"But I need one for luck." The staff member had giggled at that, Akira recalled._

_"I said_ no _."_

_Akira had whined like a kicked puppy after that, until he had Ruki sighing in defeat._

_"You know what? Fine. Come here." Ruki beckoned him with a finger. The staff member had scurried off at that point._

_Reita stepped closer, leaning down and closing his eyes to wait for the kiss. But what he didn't see was Ruki grab the pen from the staff members clipboard as she shuffled passed again. Reita was confused when the kiss never came and was even more baffled to only feel lace-gloved fingers lifting his hand and a dull point moving swiftly on his skin._

_"There, you got your kiss."_

_Reita frowned and opened his eyes to look at his hand. There, right on the part a bit away from the web between his thumb and forefinger, was a small 'X'._

_"That's not a kiss-"_

_He looked up to question Ruki, but found that he'd already taken off to the side of the stage._

_"Show time!" The staff called._

Reita played one of the best shows of his career that night, X marked with lucky love.


End file.
